Big McIntosh (EG)
Big McIntosh's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. He is a graduate student of Canterlot High School and a member of the Wondertones. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Big Mac appears briefly three times in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. He helps Applejack deliver fizzy apple cider to the Fall Formal dance committee. Later, he sits with Applejack and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in the cafeteria. He watches Applejack start to clap at the beginning of the "Equestria Girls" song. He dances with Applejack at the Fall Formal. Big McIntosh's jacket is the same color as his pony counterpart's coat. His brown jacket collar is the same color as his pony counterpart's work horse collar and has his pony cutie mark on it. His trouser hem is the same shape as his pony counterpart's hooves. Like his pony counterpart, Big Mac usually limits his vocalizations to "eeyup" and "nnope." ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Big Mac appears during Better Than Ever as Photo Finish takes a picture of him of near the statue, followed by adding the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Snips, Snails, and Trixie into the shots. Big Mac also appears to answer, "Nnope" in comment towards the poorly performed song the Rainbooms rehearse at Sweet Apple Acres. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts In Shake your Tail!, Big Mac appears watching the Rainbooms at the dance carrying Apple Bloom on his shoulders. In Perfect Day For Fun!, he appears at the Canterlot High School carnival with Cheerilee and watches the Rainbooms' concert. He later poses for a smartphone picture along with Cheerilee, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, DJ Pon-3, Vice Principal Luna, Spike, and Trixie. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the Equestria Girls half-hour special Dance Magic, Big Mac briefly appears when the Mane Seven wash his car for their car wash. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In the animated short Steps of Pep, Big Mac appears as the bass singer for the student band, the Wondertones, alongside Rarity, Toe-Tapper, and Torch Song. He is also mentioned by Applejack in Epic Fails. In Get the Show on the Road, he serves as the Rainbooms' bus driver when they go on tour. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In the Better Together short Queen of Clubs, Big Mac appears on the Canterlot High School role-playing game club with Trixie, Snips, and Snails. In the Choose Your Own Ending short Fluttershy's Butterflies, Big Mac appears in the Applejack ending getting flocked by chickens. In the second season, Big Mac appears in the Applejack ending of Wake-Up!, confirming when Applejack tells Sunset that he always says "nothin' starts the day off like a little bit of hard work" on the second day of the Starswirled Music Festival. She later clarifies that he does so more laconically. He is a possible ending in The Last Drop, in which he is invited on stage by DJ Pon-3 for an interactive experience during her set at the festival. He is given a banjo and they produce a country/techno sound that impresses the audience. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Big Mac appears briefly making homemade applesauce with Applejack and Apple Bloom in Granny Smith's garage. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Big Mac appears waiting in the security line at the Starswirled Music Festival talking to Photo Finish. Big Mac also gets mentioned by Applejack as she tells a joke about him and a chicken coop. Other depictions IDW comics In the My Little Pony Annual 2013 comic, Big Mac appears on page 41. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Big Mac appears on pages 34, 47, and 48. Quotes Gallery References ru:Большой Маки (ДиЭ) Category:Apple family Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Musicians Category:Supporting characters